The random urge
by kitties-halo
Summary: when Kittys best friend kills her self she discovers all the elements of sorrow and she also comes across things she never thought possible
1. chap 1

"AMY!" I screamed as I watched in horror a bullet explode from the side of her head. She had done it. Done what she said she would. Why now? Why Amy did you have to do this now? My vision blurred as I watched her limp body smack the ground making the blood flow more rapidly from her head. The tears where streaming so fast now that I couldn't see a thing, I could hear though. I heard a sobbing kind of scream it took me a while to figure out it was me. I don't know how long I sat there kneeling on the ground clutching the body of my dead friend. It must have been quite a while because the next thing I know I'm waking up on a hospital chair white doctors streaking past like grim reapers there capes flowing behind there wide strides. A hand was on my shoulder, it was shaking slightly but it was still a comforting thought knowing some one was there for me. I glanced up to see who it was, it was Daniel I knew he would always be there for me. He looked down at me and I could tell by the look in his eye there was something wrong, now I know my best friend had just shot her self but there seemed to be more troubling him. "What happened?" he asked his voice trembling "what did you see happen" I sat up slightly but kept leaning into Daniel's side "I went over to see if she was alright.." my voice choked and the tears came back. He wrapped his arm around me more tightly and I held make my tears and carried on. "I went over to see if she was alright after her and Jacob broke up, and..." my voice failed yet again. "carry on" Daniel said eagerly "and she had a gun to her head, as soon as she saw me she pulled the trigger" I started to cry again and I couldn't be bothered stopping my self it felt safe to cry now, I didn't think I would ever stop. Daniel rested his chin on my head and my weeping slowly slipped away, a burning pain was hurting my back. "Daniel I want to go home" I said hoping he would drive me home straight away. "of course you do, I don't think it's a good thing to stay by your self tonight, do you want me to stay with you?" he asked gently. A part of me wanted to say yes, It's a good feeling knowing some one is willing to stay with you but I had a random urge to be by myself. "No I shall be fine tonight, I need some time alone" I stated "Okay" he said with a hint of sad in his voice and gave me a kiss on the top of my head "ill take you home now". "Thank you" I answered and held his hand as he walked me to his car. We drove home with out a word and when he pulled up out side my house we said our good byes. "ill call u tomorrow and see if your alright" he said, I nodded . I stumbled through my front door and sat crossed legged in the middle of my empty lounge. The pain of what had happened to day was still really shocking and thinking of Amy's face when she saw me was everything I saw at that moment. I started crying again I cried till my eyes hurt, till my body made me stop because of fear of losing to much water. My back pain seared again, I let out a yelp of pain and run my fingers across my skin till I found the exact point where it hurt. My brain froze. There was something under the skin, it was pushing to get out. I grasped a small sharp knife from my draw. I had a random urge to set what ever was in my back free. I sliced a small slit exactly over where the something was pushing, also cutting my T-shirt while doing so. I felt it fell from my shoulder blades it felt small but it was increasing really quickly. It was getting so big it ripped the back of my T-shirt apart. I was scared, no scared isn't good enough I was terrified, my heart was thumping so loud it sounded like an African drum my hands where shaking a lot as well but I don't think they have stopped since I walked in on Amy. I brought my hands around to see what had escaped from my back. I felt something leathery and bony with some kind of loose skin around it. I held my breath as I turned around to see what it was in the mirror. "ARGHHHH" I screamed, giant black wings had sprouted from my back. I don't think my heart was even working any more, as I looked more closely into the mirror I noticed my eyes where a shade of Grey, "what is happening to me" I whispered into the mirror what shocked me the most was the mirror spoke back. 


	2. chap 2

"The same thing that happened to me" the mirrors voice said, its voice extremely familiar. "Wha..what did u say" I stuttered my heart jumping around like a scared frog. "You are being possessed by the dragon soul" it said quite plainly like it was just stating that you've got a piece of dirt on your shoe. I looked into the mirror my skin had gone very white and my hair was black which is strange seeming it was red last time I looked. I could feel the wings, wait no these are my wings. "I have wings, I'm possessed and my best friends just shot her self" I said out loud to the mirror, not knowing where my fright had escaped too. For the first time in ages I was calm. Sitting crossed leg in front of a talking mirror with giant dragon wings being exposed from my back. The mirror spoke again "Kitty, the dragons is the last of its race to keep it from dying out its learnt to transfer its soul onto other beings, this being happens to be you at this time". Now just like in all other scary scenes some one has to say this "why me?" "Because you where the first person I saw before I died" the mirror spoke. "Amy? Your Amy" I gasped looking at the mirror for some kind of trace of her. "it doesn't matter who I am as long as we get you and this dragon separated, its sorrow will add to yours and you will be dragged down to the point of wanting to kill yourself "Amy the mirror said. I felt a strange sensation go to my brain, and then I felt a random urge to smash the mirror, for what it was telling me was lies it wanted me to be its slave, the mirror must go. I looked at the mirror "I'm sorry Amy I just don't trust you" and as I said that I spread out my wings kicked the mirror and as it was shattering into millions of pieces over the carpet I swooped from the window, I felt the wind beneath my body and for the first time ever I was flying. Don't ask me how I knew how to fly because I don't know it was just a random urge to jump from the window and just as luck would have it something inside me knew how to fly. I felt nothing, no joy, no sorrow nothing except my wings tilting slightly to keep my afloat as I drifted over the night lights of the city the skyscrapers well below me. As soon as my feet touched down on top of an old building this wave of emotion covered me, all the sorrow of Amy's death sunk in. What was wrong with me why did I smash the mirror it was my last link to her, what came over me that was so stupid it made me kick it, what's inside of me?. A strange sensation went to my brain again, it wanted me to fly, why? Why do I have to fly I'm still suffering over the worst night of my life and I want to fly. Well no I don't want to fly, but part of me does, no me kitty does not want to fly but there is something else maybe it was this dragon soul, yes that is it it's the dragon soul wanting me to fly. Only question is why? Why isn't it letting me grieve for the death of my friend. "I want to grieve too" a voice said, I knew it was the dragon because no one else would be on top of an ancient building in the middle of the night. "I want to go home, I want to see Amy again, you killed her didn't you?" I sobbed "When you walked in you saw HER hand with a gun against her head NOT my hand" the dragon said "But YOU where a part of her, YOU where the one making her so depressed, YOU killed her" I said throwing my sadness away and standing up for my friend and myself. A sensation went through my wings and before I knew it I was flying over the city, feeling nothing but the wind beneath my body. 


End file.
